Stone crazy
by wallysullivan
Summary: agent stone loses his job and his sanity because he was fired for brutality. Now he figures if he cant be a cop, no one else can!


The television lights the dark living room of a mad policeman. Pissed off because the system has stolen his job from him. The job that he loves so much, token away from him. He looks at his old pictures of himself in his police suit, and he begins to weep. Agent Stone, born to wear a badge and a blue suit, now wears nothing but a pink slip heavy on his heart. He tries to drink away the pain, but it doesn't work. The alcohol makes him even more depressed.  
"Those bastards took my job!" Stone shouts to himself in a drunkard manor. "What am I gonna do now? There are criminals out there that need to be punished. The police are nothing without me." Stone runs to the window of his apartment and sticks his head out yelling. "You hear me? The police are nothing without me! You city will be in shambles, and then you will be begging to take me back!"  
Stone pulls himself back inside and grabs himself another 40 oz drinking away his sorrows once more. Remote control in one hand, beer in the other, Stone plops himself on the sofa. The news comes on and the reporters are talking about what has happened thus far.  
"In today's news, a policeman was fired because he has deliberately killed a man. The agent declared it was self-defense but this isn't the first time this has happened said fellow police officers of midtown."  
"Agent Stone is way out of line." Says an officer. "We have let him slide sometimes but the guy is just an animal. He would not follow orders, he kills whenever he feels like it."  
Stone rises from his dusty sofa and he is beside himself as the policeman continues to rant about Stone's history as a cop.  
"He never arrest anyone, he kills. WE as cops are supposed to bring criminals to justice; Stone has no morals whatsoever. He is a vicious beast with a badge and a gun. I don't want people like him on our force; he is no better than the people we arrest on the streets. It makes us look like hypocrites. I am not sorry for firing agent Stone; he was a disgrace to himself and us.  
Stone grabs the television and throws it out of his window.  
"Those assholes blame me! They should thank me! I'm cleaning up these damned streets while they sit on their asses and eat donuts and do harmless yet pointless paperwork. They call themselves police officers? You fuckin' pussies!"  
Agent Stone, without finishing his drink of sorrow he crushes it in his hands. Lying on his back in the middle of the living room floor in his apartment, Stone looks up at his grandfather and father who too were cops. Stone's tears roll away from his eyes and he smiles, trying to see a brighter side of this unfortunate turnout.  
"Well, granddad and dad." Stone smiling wiping away his tears. "I guess I wasn't cut out to be a cop after all. I failed you both, guess I'll find something else, huh?" Stone pulls himself from the floor he was lying on and grabs the newspaper looking for a new career.  
As Stone reads on the classified section, the newspaper yanks from his hands.  
"Huh?!" Stone startled. "What the hell?" Stone immediately goes for his gun under the couch and points it in a paranoid state. Stone breathing hard but yet, trying to keep his cool.  
Suddenly a sound of glass shattering grabs Stones attention. Stone turns around and points his gun in the direction the sound came from. 'What was that?' Stone thought to himself.  
As Stone slowly walks to the area where the glass sound, he cocks his trusty Beretta back taking deep breaths while he stands against the wall just like he use to do as a cop. Stone closes his eyes and inhales once to hide his tension, his slight fear, then he makes his move. He quickly turns around and points his gun into the area. He only sees a shatter picture frame of his grandfather and father dressed in uniform as policemen. Stone looks at the pictures and shakes his head left and right in self-pity.  
"Look at me. What have I become?" Stone talking as he picks up the shattered pieces of the frame. "Yeah, maybe they were right to fire me. I'm not cut out to be a cop."  
As Stone turns around he see two familiar faces and he cannot believe it because he knows that either it cannot be possible or maybe he had too much to drink. "What...what the..What the hell?" Stone frightened yet baffled about what to think or say.  
The two men wearing police suits walking to Stone and yet Stone was frightened at first but he isn't scared anymore, and why should he be?  
"Granddad? ...Dad?" Stone cannot believe this is happening or what he is seeing with his own eyes.  
"Grandchild." The ghost of Grandfather Stone spoke. "You disappoint me!"  
"No son of mine wouldn't allow this to happen." The ghost of Father Stone instigated.  
"Wh..What are you talking about?!" Stone puzzled yet still trying to adjust to what he is witnessing. His dead father and grandfather have come to communicate with him. "Why are you here?"  
"You are weak son! I NEVER raised you to be weak!" The Father's ghost yelled.  
"You let them take your job away from you."  
Stone drops to his knees in shame. "I am nothing, father. I am a failure!"  
"Are you going to let them get away with that, grandchild?" The grandfather asks.  
Stone puzzled with what the grandfather asks. "I don't understand, what do you mean?"  
"If you cant be a cop, than neither can they!" The grandfather shouts. "What have they done that you didn't do? Who was the main cop on the force they counted on? You killed those who broke the law because you had to!"  
Stone balls his fist tightly gaining strength thanks to the encouragement of his dead relatives. "They need people like us on the force, son! We are the police; we protect our people by any means necessary. We just have our own little methods of doing so, that's all. But is that wrong?" The father lectures.  
"Your right, all I did was protect the people." Stone standing up. "If I cant be a cop, then nobody can!"  
"That's right, child." The father's ghost agrees. "Make us proud of you, once again."  
The next day at the prescient, the police chief empties Stones locker and a few cops make fun of the fired veteran of the force.  
"Damn, so you finally let 'em go, huh?" A rookie cop says.  
"Yeah, damned shame. I knew him for quite a long time." The chief explains. He takes off his police hat to wipe the sweat off his baldhead. "His grandfather and father were cops, so he wanted to be a cop like them. Stone was without a doubt; an excellent cop and he loved his job. I almost feel bad taking his job away from him."  
"So what went wrong? Why did you let him go?" The rookie cop asks.  
"Stone went crazy, he didn't want to arrest the criminals we caught." The chief continues as the two walk to his office. "He wanted to kill them."  
"Oh, well I can't blame the guy." The rookie patting his gun on his holster.  
"Maybe true, but that is not justice." The chief crossing his arms. "But I agree with you, I can't blame him. Remember the Doomsday Colts?"  
"OH you mean those crazy small time punks who tried to blow up the disease control center?"  
"Yes, them. Well it turns out, a few of them were arrested and they were tried in court. They were found guilty, but they had some high powered lawyer that allowed them to serve time for six months."  
"Get the fuck out of here!" the rookie shakes his head left and right.  
"Stone was pissed like anyone else would. From that point on, I though he was over it. I was wrong when I saw how he beat sometimes killed every criminal on our watch. The ones that other cops captured were either dead or thanking God that they caught them instead of Stone. I had to let Stone go because it was too much our prescient and myself.  
"Damn." The rookie cop patted the chief's shoulder. "I guess you did what you had to do, huh?"  
"Yeah.... I did"  
Outside, Stone walking up the stairs of the job he uses to work at.  
"My home away from home." Stone says to himself. "Don't worry, I'll be here soon."  
Stone walking in the hallways and the cops who recognize him are taunting him.  
"Hey look, it's the psycho cop!" says a cop with a donut in his hand.  
  
"Watch out, he'll shoot you." Says another cop with his foot on the desk as the phone ringing at a constant with no one answering.  
Stone looks at his surroundings and he is disgusted. He sees the overweight cops laughing at him poking fun at him for his outrageous actions. There is another cop who answers the phone.  
"Hello, police." An officer answers the phone. "It's for you, Stone. Crazy house called for you, they say its time for you to come home now.  
The police continue to poke fun at the former cop now labeled psycho.  
  
"Stone, what the hell you doing here anyway? You're fired!"  
Stone looks around with a blank, yet cold stare in his eyes. Suddenly everyone stops laughing and Stone begins to smile a little.  
"I came here to get my job back." Stone simply replied.  
The quietness remains for a long period then suddenly laughter erupted from everyone.  
"That's funny, man!" An officer shouts, holding his stomach laughing hysterically. "This is ludicrous. This crazy son of a bitch wants his job back"  
"Stone man.... you're killing us!" An officer laughing also.  
  
Stone laughs with them also. "Oh yeah, ha ha.... i am killing you aren't I?"  
"Yeah man, you are man." A fat cop shouting. "I'm about to have a heart attack. Oh man."  
"Really? I can help you with that." Stone laughing as he takes out his berretta and shoots one in his forehead.  
The fat cop's eyes were wide open and he fell face first to a box filled with donuts.  
"Now that's funny!" Stone says.  
The Cops were immediately startled. Their laughter silenced by Stone's gun. "What's the matter? Not funny anymore, huh?" Stone says with a smirk on his face. "Where's the chief?"  
"OH my God! Stone, what the fuck is wrong with you?" A policeman says with his hands up over his head.  
Stone shoots the officer in his right eye. "If I cant be a cop, then none of you assholes can!"  
Stone pulls another gun from his belt and begins to shoot through officer's left and right. Stone kicks the door open in the office, shooting the secretary on the phone.  
"Oh...God...NO!" The secretary screams as she falls on her stomach where she was shot. Stone kicks her body over and cocks back his weapon. The woman shaking her head in terror. "Help me, please someone." The lady shouting at the top of her lounges. Nevertheless Stone fires a shot and it shatters her head open like a smashed pumpkin.  
Meanwhile the Chief and the rookie hearing the ruckus and the sound of screams from everyone in the next room and thunderous noise of gunfire.  
"What the hell is going on here?" The Chief runs to the door and the rookie follows him. The Chief opens the door and people are running and cops are running with their guns in their hands while some cops are lying dead on the floor.  
"Sir! It's Stone! He's going postal! He says if he can't be a cop..." The cop who was talking was silenced thanks to Stone's bullet who made itself a home in the poor cop's forehead.  
"..Then nobody can." Stone finished the dead cops sentence.  
"Holy shit!" The rookie cop pulls his gun out and aims at Stone. "Don't move another muscle."  
Stone chuckles a bit then he pulls up his shirt. "Go ahead and shoot, kid. You and everybody else will come with me."  
The chief and the rookie gasped when they realized that what is attached to stone's stomach is a bomb.  
"What do you want, stone?" The chief demanded.  
"You people fired me because I was too harsh on the criminals, you people are no better than they are. I am wiping all of you out; I am getting rid of you all. If I cant be a cop no more, than neither can you or anyone else." Stone replied.  
"Stone, I admire you." The rookie spoke. "I know about your history. I felt the same way. Killing the criminals, that's what I wanted to do myself."  
"You're lying." Stone pointing his gun at him.  
"No I'm dead serious. Just like you, I hate seeing the criminals, day in and day out committing crimes. Some punk kills some straight A student then he gets a slap on his fuckin' wrist and serves a lesser time than he deserves. Where is the justice?"  
Stone lowers his gun and he begins to listen even more. "You ...you do understand."  
"Yes I do sir, but look at what you have done to your fellow officers. Now you are no worse than the criminals."  
Stone looks at the carnage at what he has done."Oh shit! Your right, all I wanted was my job back. I was a pretty good cop, I fucked it up. My emotions clouded my judgment and it fucked me." Stone drops down on his knees and a tear falls from his eye.  
"Stone..." the chief said but Stone raised his hand up.  
"Don't, its..Its ok. I fucked up. I can't say that I am sorry. It wont bring anyone back." Stone turns off the bomb on his stomach off. "Look at me, I'm a fuckin' mess." Stone laughs sheepishly. "Hey, kid."  
"Sir?" The rookie responded  
"Don't let this job cloud your judgment, before you end up like me." Stone said. "You do a good job, you hear?"  
"Yes, sir!" The rookie nodded.  
"Stone, what are you going to do now?" The chief asks.  
Stone breathing deeply and saying a prayer under his breath he takes his gun and puts it in his mouth and squeezes tightly. Stone falls on his back with his tears still pouring out of his eyes.  
"Oh dear God, Stone!" The chief ran towards the fallen former cop. "Why? You didn't have to go out like that.  
"What else could he do?" The rookie said. "He felt it was the right thing for him to do. After all, what he did was criminal, and that made him no better than the rest. So he felt he had to take himself out, sir."  
"Stone..." The chief shook his head back and fourth as closed Stone's wide eyes shut. 


End file.
